Original Creepypasta
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: A collection of original Creepypasta stories, from monsters to haunted games and files. You have been warned.
1. Blood will Rain

**Blood Will Rain**

It was a normal day for me, as normal as it could ever get. I was home by myself on a Saturday afternoon, lounging around while my parents were at work. The house was already clean, done by yours truly and I had already eaten lunch as well.

"What to do...?" I mused to myself, laying on the couch. That's when I heard the phone ring and I walked over to it, picking it up to answer. "Hello?"

No one spoke. There was breathing on the other end of the line, but other than that, nobody spoke. "Um...hello?" Nothing still. "If this is a joke-."

"_Blood will rain." _

A deep, but very raspy voice spoke those three words and I raised an eyebrow. This had to be some sort of a joke. "Um..." I began, but the person on the other end hung up before I could even speak. "Stupid fuckers..." I muttered and slammed the phone back onto the receiver. I hate prank-callers.

I decided to walk outside and tend to the flowers, pulling weeds out, shit like that. I was throwing the weeds into a bucket when I felt a drop of liquid fall onto my arm. "Hmm?" I looked at my arm and saw a drop of a dark, red liquid trail down the length of my arm. "The fuck...?" I whispered and touched my arm gently.

I then looked up at the sky as it began to rain a dark, red liquid. I tasted it on my lips and realized it was blood, human blood. "Oh fuck..!" I swore and headed for the garage, then gasped as the chaos began. The sky turned the same color as blood and it began to rain even harder. People began to just die, whether it be from a severe accident to a falling tree that crushed them.

I heard sirens go off and I could only think to myself about what was going on. Then suddenly, a hand coated in blood came right out of the ground and grabbed my wrist. I screamed out in agony as just the touch burned my skin severely. I struggled and yanked my arm away from the hand, gasping in pain. I cradled my arm to my chest as a humanoid creature began to crawl its way out of the ground.

It was definitely humanoid, but it had six arms instead of two, three on each side. It had its two legs though and it's skin was deathly pale before the raining blood began to cover its skin. I watched with wide eyes as the creature lifted its head, looking at me through blood-matted hair. It had four eyes, all four of them blood red.

"**BlooD wILl RaIN!"** The creature roared and I screamed, scrambling to get up and run for my house. One of the creature's hands lunged out and grabbed my ankle, it's touch burning my skin. I cried out from the pain and kicked the creature's face with my free foot. But then I screamed out even louder when it's razor sharp teeth clamped down onto my foot, practically ripping my foot off entirely.

I fell to the blood-soaked ground, trying to crawl away as fast as I could. The creature was faster than me however and it quickly yanked me towards it roughly. I rolled onto my back, sobbing and in a lot of pain. "Please...d-don't kill me..."

The creature stared intensely down at me with its bright red eyes. It's mouth then curled up into a sinister smile as two of its hands came around and grabbed my head. **"Shh my little human, it will be quick." **

And then the creature tore my head off completely.


	2. Sweet Dreams

It was a normal, storming night in the small, forest-covered state of Maine. Lightning lit up the sky as it flashed, causing quite a few people to nearly be blinded by how bright it was. There was thunder so loud one could think it was actually an earthquake.

A young man in his early to mid twenties was driving down the nearly empty highway. There was only a few cars that drove up and down the highway. The windshield wipers swung back and forth on the windshield, trying to make sure the window was clear for the young man to be driving.

_I really hate this type of weather...sigh...get real Sam. _Sam thought, letting go of the wheel for a split second to move some of the longish brown locks away from his face. His eyes, which were a lighter shade of brown, were locked on the road and then a figure clad in black came running out of the dark woods and right in front of him.

Sam stopped right before he hit the figure, but the figure in black was already on the ground. Was he/she injured? Sam gasped and put his vehicle into park before quickly opening the door and hurrying out. "Oh my god! Are you alright?!" he knelt beside the figure in black and could determine by the figure, it was indeed a female.

Rain pattered down on both his and the girl's barely moving form. She wore mostly all black, including a heavy-looking jacket and a long black trench coat, her boots also being black. The only thing not black was her pants, which were dark blue and baggy.

Sam knelt down beside the girl and as he was just about to touch her shoulder, she gave out a pained groan. "It's okay, I'm gonna help you get up." He spoke and was able to get one of the girl's arms over his shoulders and he half carried her, half dragged her to the passenger side of his car.

He carefully put her inside, noticing her shivering and grabbed the blanket from the back seat, laying it over her form. "It's gonna be alright." he spoke softly and then shut the door, hurrying back over to the driver's side and getting in, driving off once the door was shut and the car put into drive.

The only thing he heard was the storm outside and the girl's chattering teeth as she shivered. He glanced over once in awhile, trying to get a good look at her. She had ebony black hair that was very and I mean, VERY long. She had long bangs that covered most of her face, but Sam could see patches of her very pale skin.

He drove for a brief time in silence until the girl spoke in a quiet, hushed tone. "Where are we going...?"

"The police station. It's just right up here." Sam replied and pointed up to the police station as they closed in on it.

All of a sudden, the girl leaped out of her seat and grabbed the wheel with both hands. Sam tried to push the girl away, trying to get the wheel back in his control as she tried to run them off the road. "What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted at her, looking at her as if she was insane.

"I can't go there!" the girl shrieked, violently trying to get the wheel out his grasp.

Sam grunted and put his hand on the girl's chest, roughly pushing her back into the passenger seat. He finally regained control of the wheel. "What the hell is your problem?" he glared at the girl, looking at her as if she grew a second head.

He didn't give the girl a chance to answer as he drove into the parking lot of the police station, which was the only place for miles. "Just stay here." Sam ordered as he turned off the car and rushed into the police station. "Hey, I need some help!"

There was only about four of five officers total in the station and they all looked to Sam. "What's wrong sir?" an officer asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I was driving a few ways back and this girl came running out of the woods. I stopped before I could hit her and got her into my car. When I told her we were coming here, she freaked out and tried to take the wheel." Sam explained in all one big breath.

The officers glanced at one another. "Did you get a good look at the girl?"

"Um...she's wearing dark blue pants, a black jacket and trench coat and boots and has very long hair."

One officer grabbed a picture off the wall and handed it to Sam. "Is this the girl you're describing?"

Sam looked at the picture closely. It was a black and white security photo of a girl walking out of a gas station. The hood of her jacket was up, but Sam could see the very long locks that came spilling out of her hood. It was the same pants, boots and trench coat, same everything. He saw splotches of liquid on her face, blood maybe?

"Is she a suspect or sumthin'?" Sam questioned as he handed the picture back to the same officer.

Officer Davis nodded. "She goes by the name Ebony, most likely because of her hair color. She is a dangerous and wanted murderer. Quite young for her age, only a mere 17, she has murdered several people. We've only had a couple survivors tell us of this strange ability she has. It lets her control the cold."

Two officers, Williams and Loyd got what they needed to apprehend the girl out in Sam's car. "Alright, stay in here sir and we will go talk with her."

Williams and Loyd walked out into the storm, carefully and on their guard towards Sam's car. They couldn't see inside, it was too dark. "You are under arrest Ebony. Come out with your hands up, right now!"

No response.

"Right now!"

When they still didn't get an answer, Williams spoke to Loyd. "We may have to drag her out. Be careful, I'm right behind you."

Loyd nodded and slowly, carefully walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle. He had his gun ready for anything and reached down, curling his fingers around the handle. In one swift move, he tore open the door and immediately aimed his gun in case Ebony decided to attack.

To surprise him, there was nobody in the car.

"She's gone." Loyd spoke.

"Shit!" Williams swore. "Alright, get Davis out here and we'll search around the area. She can't have gone very far."

Loyd nodded and the young man decided to take the back. He was still new, only been in the force for six months. Rain pattered down on him and he was glad he put a hat on, otherwise the rain would've been blocking his vision. He walked around the side and was looking around when he saw a bloody handprint on the wall above the air conditioner.

Loyd spoke into his walkie-talkie. "Guys, I've got a bloody handprint right above the air conditioner. Looks fresh. Over."

"_She's probably close to the building then. Stay safe and contact us if you find her Loyd. Over." _

"Roger that."

Loyd continued to walk around, now at the back of the building and kept his guard up. He knew he had to be careful, or he could be Ebony's next victim. He searched around the back of the building for about four to five minutes before he radioed Williams. "I don't see her back he-AHH!"

Loyd then screamed out in agony when something sharp, cold and metal was lodged deeply into the back of his shoulder. He fell to the wet and cold ground, writihing in pain. He cried out when the metal object was yanked out of his shoulder and was then roughly forced onto his back.

Loyd glanced up and saw a girl standing over him. Lightning flashed in the background and he got a good look at her features. The entire right side of her face was covered by her ebony-colored hair, her hair stretching over her shoulders and down all the way to her knees. He could see her one visible eye; black with flecks of green.

"Y-you're..." Loyd couldn't finish his sentence as the girl above him chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, I'm her." Ebony grinned darkly and lowered herself down onto the young cop, straddling his waist and holding a hand onto his other shoulder to make sure he didn't escape her clutches. "Now, as Jeff would say...go to sle-AGH!"

Loyd was surprised when Ebony shrieked out in pain, a hand immediately going to hold her left shoulder. She had been shot. Ebony snarled and whirled around, throwing her knife at the cop who had shot her.

Loyd's eyes widened when he saw the knife lodge deeply into Williams's forehead and fell to the ground from his instant death. Ebony had walked over and yanked the knife from his forehead, a bit of blood spurting out from the sudden yank. She walked back over to Loyd as he whimpered.

He knew he was going to die.

"You look young. How old are you?"

"...22..." Loyd whimpered, staring up in fear at the 17-year old.

The girl stared at him for a moment longer before she growled a little bit. "You're lucky. I'm not going to kill you." She saw the look of pure shock on his face and then, without warning, knocked him out with a hard kick to his face.

When Loyd came to, it was still dark out. It wasn't raining though. Mostly thunder and lighting had taken over the sky now. He groaned and sat up, holding a hand to his shoulder and got up, walking around to the front. Upon arriving, he saw that all the other officers were dead.

Including Sam, who was lying on the ground with multiple stab wounds in his chest and stomach. Loyd only looked away from the bloodbath, being the only survivor. He sighed, finally hearing the sounds of sirens to come help him.

He only hoped that Ebony wouldn't change her mind and come after him.


	3. A Letter from Ebony

**A Letter from Ebony**

Dear mom, dad...all you fucking people...

It's been a while. I know I haven't visited your graves, but I've been busy. I just recently escaped from police officers and got a new battle wound. A gunshot wound in my shoulder. Yeah, I already have so many scars and battle wounds already...

I hope you guys aren't, y'know, mad at me. I had to do it...I had to go after them and kill them, they killed you guys...

Yeah, them. They killed you...they fucking burned you guys alive...my home, my parents...you guys were so wonderful to me no matter what I did wrong...

And to you people who destroyed my life...I wonder, are you motherfuckers having fun in hell right now? I bet you are. Hehehehehehe, you deserve to ROT IN HELL for what you did to me. You tortured me, harrassed me, killed my parents and BURNED DOWN MY FUCKING HOME! ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS HAPPY NOW?! I AM THIS WAY BECAUSE OF YOU!

Hehehehehehe, there are MORE of you out there and I am going to find you and fucking murder all of you with absolutely no remorse. NO REMORSE!

Hehehehehhee, happy hell motherfuckers.

From: Layla Collis (Ebony)

To: Family and motherfuckers


	4. CHAINS

**CHAINS**

When I was only fourteen years old, a young 8th grader, I met a girl. She was pretty and had a golden color for her hair. Her eyes were quite rare though, her left eye was a bright blue and her right eye was a bright green. Even in the darkness of the room, one could spot her because of her brightly, colored eyes.

Her name was Austine Toombs. She was the same age as me and the funny thing was, our birthdays were only a couple days apart. She was born on the 24th of May and I was born on the 26th of May. Austine was more of the playful type, as she would want to play with the other kids in her class. Some of them thought she was weird and usually avoided her. Others played with her and strangely later on, avoided her also.

I don't get why they avoided her or didn't want to play with her. She could sometimes be a bit rough when she played whenever I had seen her. I got curious and asked some of the kids she had played with.

"I don't know, she is just really weird." One kid spoke.

"She got this weird look in her eyes whenever she had played."

"She had pushed me a little too hard and I hit the ground. I stopped playing with her after that."

It still made no sense to me whatsoever. So, I went to Austine myself. I went to her during my lunch hour, since we had the same lunch hour. "Hey," I said, sitting across from her at the table.

Her heterochromia eyes glanced up at me from her lunch, which consisted of turkey with gravy and mashed potatoes and green beans. Her golden-blonde hair had covered most of her face. I must've interrupted her thoughts I think. A broad smile cut across her pale face when she saw me. "Hey!" She said in a friendly way.

I smiled a little bit. "I'm Seth, you're Austine, right?"

"Yup." She grinned. "Nice to meet you Seth. You're more friendly than any of the other kids in my grade."

"Yeah, they said you were weird." I blurted, then realized what I had said.

But Austine didn't look offended or anything. She only shrugged. "Who cares what they say? Being weird is awesome and normal is just...boring as hell."

"Yeah, I guess I can agree with you on that." I nodded in agreement. "Hey, what are you up to later?"

"I gotta stay after school for Mr. Shoup to improve my math grade." She replied and I nodded. She gave me her cell phone number and said she would call after she was done.

Strangely, she didn't.

The next day was Friday, last day of school for the week. I still hadn't heard from Austine at all and when I got into school, I heard a lot of commotion come from one of the math classrooms, specifically Mr. Shoup's room. There was yellow tape in front of the door that said KEEP OUT and police outside the classroom and inside the classroom. Police were telling kids to go to class and I walked up. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked one officer.

"Just go to class kid. There's nothing here to see." the officer tried to usher me along to class and he moved to where I could see what was in the classroom.

I wish I hadn't.

Inside the classroom...the room was absolutely covered in blood. On the floor, the walls, even up to the ceiling. I saw a white, bloodied sheet over a body and for some reason, I knew it was Mr. Shoup. I shuddered violently and took off to class. For the entire day up until lunch, my stomach churned the entire time. I don't think I even wanted to eat lunch.

Nonetheless, I did get a couple things for lunch. It wasn't good to skip meals. I didn't see Austine at all, nor Monday. When Tuesday came along, I finally saw her at lunch. "Hey!" I said and walked over to her. "I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?" I asked her.

Austine looked up at me and smiled. "I'm sorry I made you worry Seth. I got really sick." She replied.

I quirked an eyebrow, but decided to believe her. "It's okay. Did you hear about what happened to Mr. Shoup?"

"Yes. It's awful isn't it...?"

I nodded and sat with her. "The police said something about Mr. Shoup being cut by something...I think I heard chains. God, that must've been painful."

"I'm sure it was. Hey, what are you doing after school?" She asked me, getting a bit close to my face.

"Um...usually I walk home." I answered.

"Can I show you something after school?" She said. "I promise it won't take long."

I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind, so I nodded. Austine smiled and gave me a big hug before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch for us. I had blushed a bit and for the rest of the school day, wondered what Austine was going to show me later today. After school ended, I met up with Austine out by the large bell out front.

"So, where are we gonna go?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and grabbed my hand, then dragged me down the street and to the abandoned park on the edge of town. She took me towards the swings and then turned to me. "So, have you ever believed that people have special abilities or powers?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." I nodded at her. I really did too.

Austine grinned and I saw her flex her fingers a bit. Then without warning, the chains that held the swing up began to tremble and shake. I watched in shock and amazement as the chains broke and floated around Austine. It was like she was controlling them...manipulating them. "You...how..." I was speechless.

"When I was four, I learned that I could control chains using my mind." She replied and she showed me her arms and legs. She had chain-like scars on her legs, though they were faint. "I wasn't good at first, but now I've learned how to control and manipulate without any problem."

That was so cool. But then I just realized something...

"Were...were you the one who...?" I began.

"Killed Mr. Shoup?" She asked me and I nodded. She then gave a small, playful smile and nodded. "I did. I had to. There was no improvement for my math grade. He wanted to rape me. He didn't get very far." She chuckled. "I had killed him before he could do anything."

I stared at her in shock, not knowing what to say or even think. "You won't tell anyone...will you?" Her voice was soft.

I shook my head. "Of course not. You're my friend Austine and friends don't do that."

Austine smiled brightly and hugged me tightly, her head resting on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her just as tightly, returning the hug. "Thank you Seth...you're the greatest friend ever." She said softly.

"You're welcome." I murmured.

It wasn't long before the school year and summer went by and Austine and I entered high school. She grew up a bit, now at a total height of 5'4" while I was at 5'9. We had a few classes together and I found out she was being bullied by the kids in our grade. I asked her why and she shrugged, only telling me that she didn't care.

A couple days later, one of the bullies turned up dead. He had been severed at his waist by something...but I had a hunch of who did it. The week after, another bully turned up dead. His limbs and tongue severed. The police had no idea who was behind it, but I knew who it was. But I didn't have the heart to turn Austine in. I just couldn't.

A few days after the second bully, Austine vanished. No one knew where she went and the school tried to call her parents, but there was no answer every time. So, I finally got the courage to go to Austine's house. Her parents were pretty cool and they didn't know about her abilities. She said she would've rather to keep it a secret.

I walked over to her house and knocked on the door, then waited for a couple minutes. I knocked again and became a bit suspicious when no one still came to answer. I wrapped my hand around the doorknob and was surprised to find out that the front door was unlocked. Even more suspicious. I slowly opened the door and was immediately greeted by the stench of a foul-smelling liquid.

"Oh god..." I groaned and put my hand over my nose, coughing a bit from the smell. I slowly walked in, the stench getting even worse and worse as I seemed to get closer to the source of it. I walked into the kitchen and gasped loudly, backing away. The bodies of Austine's parents were on the tile floor, both of them mangled beyond repair. I noticed the chain-like marks on their skin and my eyes went wide. "N...no way..." I gasped and then ran out of the house.

I had no choice. I had to tell the police.

I ran all the way to the police station and ran inside, yelling at them about what I saw. The chief looked at me seriously. "We know."

"Y...you know?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, we have hard reports of bodies being found all across town, all of them mangled with chain marks on their bodies." The chief replied. "The girl was last seen by the courthouse and that's where we're going." He slid his jacket on and was just about to leave before I stopped him.

"Wait! You're...you're not going to kill her...are you...?" I whispered, my eyes begging.

"We do not know, only if we find that it is necessary." the chief replied. "Stay here, it's dangerous if you go out."

When the chief and most of the officers left, I left also. I didn't want Austine to get killed, but I had to tell the police. I just had to. I hurried to the courthouse and saw many police cars in front of the courthouse, their guns trained on someone standing on the roof. I glanced up, the wind blowing slightly. Helicopters came onto the scene and trained their lights on the figure.

And I knew it was Austine.

Chains floated around her form and created a walk way for her to use to get down to the ground. She walked down the chain casually, like she didn't even see the police and helicopters aiming weapons at her. She had a playful smile on her face and for some reason, I knew she saw all of this as a game. Whether or not she won...

Austine giggled as she walked onto the ground, the chains floating around her. "This looks like a very fun game. Are all of you going to play with me?"

"Drop the chains and we won't resort to shooting you." the chief warned.

Austine only giggled again and the chains floated around her more, then they all stopped. The police were confused for a moment and then they all shouted as the chains shot towards them, intend on ripping them apart. I ducked down just in time before a chain could grab me and I watched as the chains wrapped around the officers and tore them limb from pathetic limb.

An officer in one of the helicopters began to shoot at Austine, but she used the chains to block the bullets. She snapped her arm out and two chains grasped onto the chopper, forcing it to come down. Upon impact, the flying vehicle blew up and was engulfed in flames. This happened with the second one as well.

I couldn't let Austine do this! I quickly stood up. "Austine!" I shouted out her name and she turned her gaze to me. Her eyes widened slightly and she didn't attack me as I ran to her and grasped her shoulders. "Austine, you have to stop this! Please, I don't want to see you get hurt!"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Why would I stop? I'm having so much fun! Hehehehe, would you like to join me Seth? I can leave some of the cops to you."

I gaped down at her and then shook my head. "I...I can't Austine...I'm...I'm not a murderer..."

Austine's smile vanished and formed into a frown. I had never seen her frown until now. "Betrayal..." She murmured and I felt a chain wrap around my waist. "But since you were my friend...I won't kill you..."

"Austine, no..."

"Goodbye Seth."

I yelled out as the chain around my waist picked me up and tossed me away from her. I watched in horror as she walked away, using her chains to kill whoever came near her. "Austine..." I whispered, feeling like I had failed to keep her safe. I hung my head as she walked further away and caused destruction wherever she went.

About an hour later, I was sitting in an ambulance as the paramedics checked me for injuries. I didn't have any though. The chief, who had suffered a broken arm and a bruised face, walked over to me. "You okay kid?" He asked me.

I sniffled softly, having already done my crying earlier. "No..." I shook my head. "I feel like a failed her...I couldn't keep her safe..."

"There was nothing you could've done kid." The chief sighed softly and placed his good hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault."

I sighed softly as the chief walked away and glanced up at the smoky, night sky. "Austine..." I murmured.

I have a feeling though...that I'll see her again.


	5. The Baseball Player

**The Baseball Player**

Have you ever heard of something that just seemed so interesting to you? Have you ever wanted to encounter it? Investigate it? Go find it? Well my dears, have I got a story for you. About 50 years ago, there was a little baseball team called the Crows. They weren't very popular, but they were a good team. By now, the players were in their 60's and 70's.

Except for one player. He was the best on the team and the founder of it as well. His name was Archer Crow. He first founded the team when he was in his late teens and gathered his friends. They wanted to become a famous Baseball team. So by the time they were all in their early twenties, they had won many games.

Archer Crow was the best player on the team. A lot of people said he was attractive, strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was six foot five inches when he got into his late teens. He was a bit different from the others and he carried a black bat with him that he used it all of his games. When the players were all in their late twenties, they went to an old baseball stadium to play.

They were playing against another team like them, very good. The players and audience did not care about the oncoming storm. They wanted to stay and play. As the game went on, the thunder and the lightning became worse.

Then out of the blue...lightning struck the roof that covered the audience and it collapsed. The team helped people out of the stadium, including Archer Crow. But as he was helping a little girl to get out, a large chuck of concrete and steel came down and crushed him, killing him instantly. No one helped get his body out. The stadium was declared inoperable and therefore, abandoned by everyone. No one else died, except for Archer Crow.

His parents gave him a grave, but they would not go to the stadium to recover his body. They were too terrified and heart-broken. Over the years, the stadium stayed the same as it was, broken and abandoned. In 1995, a group of teens went into the stadium while they were drunk.

Four hours later, only one of them came out alive. The one sole survivor claimed that the 'baseball player' stalked them throughout the stadium. One of the girls in the group saw a tall and dark figure and fell backwards to her death. Another was crushed by a chunk of concrete, like Archer Crow himself.

Is it true that the spirit of Archer Crow is haunting the abandoned stadium? Could he be killing anyone who comes into the stadium? Maybe he just wants to be alone?

That's what I'm going to find out.

_November 5__th__, 2013..._

"I cannot believe you are thinking of doing this Rayleigh..." My best friend looked at me in shock when I told her of my plans to go investigate the abandoned stadium. She was a bit skeptical about the paranormal, but she never judged me whenever I talked to her about these things.

"Yeap. Since no one will come to me and tell me if its real or not, I'm going to find out for myself." I grinned, crossing my arms over my chest. I brushed back my black locks away from my eyes. "Besides, it has to be real."

"And what if it isn't?"

"Then I'll leave and not think about it anymore." I replied, giving a small nod. She nodded as well. Later that day, I found the location for the abandoned stadium. It was on the outskirts of Bangor, Maine. Funny, that's where Stephen King lives. Bangor was only a few hours away from where I lived, so my parents wouldn't get suspicious about where I was at.

I packed a small backpack and told my parents I was going out for the night. They told me to be careful and once I was in my car, I drove off to my destination. By the time I got there, the sun was already nearly over the horizon. It was actually quite the sight. I parked in the parking lot, or, what I assumed the parking lot was outside the stadium and turned my car off.

I got out and grabbed my bag, looking up at the stadium. Damn, the place was bigger than I thought. I shut my car and locked it, then got my flashlight out. I zipped up my bag and swung it onto my back. The stadium gave off a slight uneasy feeling, but not uneasy enough to drive me away. "Okay, in we go Rayleigh..."

My long black hair blew in front of my face as the wind kicked up slightly. I brushed the dark locks away from my eyes and slowly walked into the stadium. "Jeez..." I whispered, shining my flashlight around. Chunks of cement and debris were all over the place. I saw holes in a lot of the roof. I guess more thunderstorms seemed to destroy the place even more. I walked along the side where the audience seats were, going around a large chunk of cement.

I felt my foot tap against something. "Hmm?" I said and glanced down, finding a broken, black bat at my feet. "This..." I kneeled down and gently touched the broken object. "Archer Crow's bat..." I whispered and my eyes traced the bat to where it was being held. To my surprise, it was being held by a skeletal hand, the rest of the arm being covered by a torn and bloodied sleeve. "Whoa!" I said, my voice echoing when I exclaimed.

Upon examining, the rest of the body was underneath the large chunk of concrete. "So the story is true..." I said to myself softly. "Poor guy...at least he died instantly and didn't have to suffer..."

Welp, the story is true. Now let's see if Archer crow's ghost haunts the stadium. I walked up the steps that would lead me to where the announcers were in that air conditioned box. I glanced behind me, shining the flashlight around the silent stadium.

"Don't fall."

"Huh?!" My voice echoed through the stadium when I heard a male voice speak. I whipped my head so I was facing the same way as my body, but I didn't see anyone. "Hello...?" I called out, looking around. "Is there...anyone here...?"

I took two steps up and then let out a scream of terror when my right foot went through the floor underneath. I fell to the ground hard, groaning softly. I struggled to pull my leg out of the ground, grunting quietly.

"You should learn to be more careful kid..."

The voice seemed clearer and much closer. I grabbed my flashlight and shined it around, looking for the source of the voice. Once again, I saw nobody. Then all of a sudden, a cold hand wrapped around my left bicep and yanked me up. My leg was also pulled out of the floor.

I had shrieked out in surprise, looking around frantically for whoever had helped me. "Who's there? Show yourself..."

I shined my flashlight into the doorway about twenty feet away from me and my eyes went wide. Right there, standing in the doorway, was a dark and tall figure. I could make out the outline of clothes, tuffs of hair and a cap. Most specifically, a baseball cap. The figure had a bat swung over its shoulder. Without warning, the figure turned and disappeared.

"H-hey, wait!" I called after the figure and ran up to where the doorway was. The area was slightly cold, but no one was there. "Damnit..." I muttered. That figure...was that Archer Crow? It had to be! The baseball cap and bat gave it! "Hey...I know you're here...Archer Crow..."

I trailed back down to the grassy field, looking around the area. I wanted Archer Crow to come out. I wanted to see him. I shined my flashlight around and couldn't help but feel that I was being watched. In fact, it felt like the presence was standing close to me...right behind me...

My body stiffened up when I felt fingers brush against the back of my neck. A visible shudder ran through me and I stayed still as I felt my black locks being played with. Twirled around cold fingers, sending shivers through me. I felt small. I knew Archer Crow was about a foot taller than me and I felt like a child compared to him.

"_Such an interesting human..." _the voice was more ghostly now, instead of it sounding human. But then, the voice was deep and sly, as though the person behind the voice was grinning. _"I wonder...if I did this..." _

A cold hand wrapped around the back of my neck. The shudders that went through me were more frequent now. My body grew cold, almost as cold as the hand wrapped around the back of my neck. My neck was sensitive in a lot of places, especially the back. The hand disappeared from the back of my neck just a few small moments later and then a hard object pressed against my throat.

My eyes glanced to the side a little and I realized it was a bat. A black bat. A small gasp escaped my mouth as I was pulled against a cold, hard body. My head was against, what felt like a muscular chest. My body was still cold, so trembling began as the cold became even more noticeable. My flashlight surprisingly stayed in my hand, even as I trembled.

A hand came around and gripped my chin, tilting it up so I was glancing up at the man before me upside down. "Y...you're..." I gasped, my eyes widening. I couldn't even finish my sentence.

I heard a ghostly chuckle came from the man. _"Yes...I am Archer Crow." _

Blood red eyes opened and stared into my own emerald green ones. I felt myself froze when those eyes stared into mine. It almost felt like they were staring into my very soul. The hand on my chin suddenly moved down and wrapped around my neck, squeezing and cutting off my air. I choked, dropping my flashlight and my hands flew up to the man's hand. "N...no..." I gasped, my vision beginning to go black.

Before I blacked out, I saw Archer Crow smile.

When I came to, I thought I had died. No, in fact, I was in my own bed, at home, where it was safe. I was shocked and looked around, finding my car in the driveway. "H...how...?" I whispered, putting a hand to my head. How did I get home? Did Archer Crow teleport me here some way?

Or did I drive home...?

I didn't even know.

I glanced out my window, sunlight peeking through the blinds. I sighed softly. "Archer Crow..."

I'll go to him again, sometime.


	6. The Man with the Red Teeth

**The Man with the Red Teeth**

Who is the Man with the Red Teeth?

Many people have made mistakes of calling him Zalgo, when in fact Zalgo does have red teeth. But this man is not Zalgo.

Zalgo brings madness to someone, where as this man can take your ultimate and worst fears and turn them against you. Say you are afraid of spiders. A common fear, yes. But this man can make this fear, your worst nightmare.

He can do many things. People have seem him fade into the shadows, have seen him tear apart limbs with no effort whatsoever. They have even seen him be able to shake a whole house with his roar until it collapsed on itself.

But nobody knows what his intentions are.

Nobody knows what he is.

Nor where he came from.

But there was one person, one girl who met him and survived the encounter.

Here is her story from an interview she had with a psychiatrist. Her words are put into the story itself.

But please, if you are weak hearted or have a weak stomach, do not continue on, for what happens, becomes quite gruesome.

You have been warned.

...

It was a late, cold night in the middle of October. It was almost the end of the year of 2012 and well, people say the world is supposed to end on the 21st of December. I don't believe it one bit.

But I guess I can't blame the people who are prepared for the worst.

I was home alone, as usual. My parents were divorced and I lived with my mother. God forbid that woman, I hope she comes home sober for once. My dad lived in the next town over and I only got to see him on the weekends and maybe on the weekdays if I got lucky or mom was feeling nice about letting him see me.

I don't even know why they got divorced. Mom said she wasn't happy, so she divorced my dad because of that. I sighed softly. Why did I have to go through this...? I thought my parents never would get divorced.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I began to get tired. It was nearing one in the morning and normal people would be in bed and asleep by now. Mom wouldn't be home until later or probably the next day..

Yeah, a mother leaves her 16-year old daughter at home alone while she's out drinking with her friends.

I just muttered to myself. "This is ridiculous Jayden..."

I closed up my laptop and decided to head off to bed. I checked the windows and doors, making sure they were all locked and checked every room to make sure all the lights were off. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door after I walked in. I also locked in, just in case my mother decided to barge into my room at all when she got home.

I changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top and got under the covers of my comfortable bed, snuggling deep into them. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, waiting for myself to go asleep.

I eventually did and the reason why I woke up at about four in the morning was because my mother had busted my bedroom door open. "You little bitch!" she slurred and came towards me, reaching over and grabbing my hair in a vice grip. "You think you can just spread rumors about me and get away with it?! HUH?!"

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about!" I screamed at her, trying to get her to let go of my hair. It hurt incredibly bad since my scalp was extremely sensitive to pain.

She only pulled tighter and it caused me to yelp in pain as she pulled me off the bed a little. She turned my body so that I was facing her and began slapping me hard, back and forth until my face was swollen and already began bruising.

She sneered at me. "Pathetic bitch. Why did I have to get stuck with you? Why didn't your father take you? I'll tell you why. Because he doesn't love you! He hates your guts, just like I hate yours!"

She tossed me to the ground and I groaned a bit from the pain in my face. A foot connected with my stomach HARD and I coughed up a small amount of blood. She hit me again and then sneered before kicking me hard across the face.

My head snapped painfully up and to the side and as my vision went back for a moment or two, I heard what sounded like a chuckle.

"_So delicious..." _

My eyes opened when I heard my so-called mother yelling down at me, telling me how worthless I was and that I should just die. I wasn't looking at her, instead at the shadows of my room and I saw a flash of red gleam in the darkness.

You know how your room can be so dark you can't see anything, but you can see a dark figure in the shadows? That's what I just saw. I saw a man's figure in the darkness, tall and menacing that it sent shudders throughout my body.

I was laying on the floor when I felt like my whole room became cold. I shivered and curled up in a ball as my mother continued to yell at me, but I saw her shiver also.

"What the hell...? Why is it so cold in here...?" she questioned/slurred angrily, glancing around.

There was nothing but silence.

And then I heard my mother let out a blood-curdling scream that made me jump nearly five feet off the ground. The scream was short lived however and it stopped just as quickly as it started. I slowly sat up, wincing a little bit and looked over to see my mother's body lying on the floor, a trickle of blood flowing from the corner of her mouth.

My eyes glanced down to her chest and they widened when I saw a giant hole where her heart was supposed to be.

It was gone.

"Who...?" I looked around my room, trying to figure out who took my mother's heart. Then, I heard a splat and looked down to see an organ that had landed in my lap. I yelled out and scrambled away, shoving the heart off my lap.

I was still scooting away when I collided into something hard and solid. I felt around, seeing if it was the wall.

But my hand wrapped around something cold, but felt like...skin.

My eyes widened and all the color drained from my face when I realized there was someone standing behind me.

I slowly looked up, fear coursing through my veins and gasped when I saw gleaming, red teeth stretching into a smile and to my horror; a long black tongue came out from the figure's mouth, through its red teeth. I went to scramble up, but I fell over because of my sore stomach.

I coughed and groaned, flipping over onto my back as the figure stared down at me. I gasped when it got down to my level and hovered over me, its sharp, red teeth inches away from my face.

"W-what are you…?" I whispered out of fear.

The figure's long, black tongue suddenly slicked against my cheek and I shuddered. The figure let out a deep, dark chuckle.

"_Your worst nightmare." _

…..

Two days later, Jayden Shouse was found in her home by the police. She was shaken up and had been in a catatonic state for both of those days. She claimed to have been attacked, psychologically and mentally by a 'man with red teeth'.

When the police searched the house, they found the girl's mother dead, with her heart ripped completely out of her chest. But they found nothing or no man who had red teeth.

Jayden was submitted to an insane asylum a week later, due to her constant nightmares about the man with the red teeth. She had also attacked both doctors and nurses countless times, nearly killing a few.

Jayden was given many medications to help with her constant nightmares and Insomnia. At the present time now, Jayden's nightmares have toned down quite a bit with her medication and to this day, she still swears that a supernatural force killed her mother and caused Jayden to go crazy.

It is claimed by her psychiatrist that she will be out in a year or so.

However, there have been other claims that this 'man with the red teeth' has appeared countless times over many decades and that Jayden was not the only victim of this phenomenon.

But the police have not found such a man with red teeth.


	7. The Mansion

**The Mansion**

It was at times like this where I was glad to be by myself. I was driving down a dark, desolate road that was, most likely, out in the middle of nowhere. It had been steadily raining for the past couple hours now. I sighed softly and kept following the road I had been on for hours.

Why may you ask that I'm alone? Well...it's sort of personal. About two weeks ago, my best friend Aubrey died. Him and I were walking across the road and he had stopped to tie his shoe, when he was hit by a van. I had seen the whole thing. I remember crying and screaming as I held his dying, broken body.

He had died in my arms before the police and the ambulances arrived. My life had already been rough enough with family that abused me, but when Aubrey died, everything took a turn for the worst. I became violet, getting into fights with kids at school and fought more with my family. I had permanence scars from fights.

Just yesterday, I had ran away from my so-called 'home'. I had taken enough abuse from my family, especially my older sister. She was the worst in the house. She hit me to the point where I was barely able to even get up. And when she turned to walk away, I had tripped her using my leg and she fell down the stairs.

Her neck broke when she had reached the end of the stairs and I heard my mother screaming. I managed to pack a small suitcase and a backpack before I got out my window and took the family car. I ditched the car soon after and stole a different car so I could get away more easily.

I rubbed my bruised cheek lightly, wincing softly. The bruises were worse today. I put my hand back on the wheel and kept following the road that seemed to lead deeper into the dark woods. Trees were all around me and they seemed to get scarier the further I went. "Where the hell am I...?" I finally questioned myself.

I was turning around the bend when suddenly something shot right across the road, right in front of my car. I screamed and swerved out of control, hitting the metal grate and then rolled down the hill many times until my car finally hit a tree, upside down.

"Shitttt..." I groaned loudly, feeling warm liquid trickling down my face. I unbuckled my seat belt, allowing my body to fall onto the roof of the car. "Crap..." I grabbed my bags and threw them out first, then crawled out. "Fuck..."

The car was totaled. I sighed and felt my temple, feeling a gash there. "Goddamnit..."

Maybe I could find a house or even a car to help me. I doubt it though. I haven't seen any houses or cars for two hours. I grabbed my things and walked up the hill, then followed the road. Time just seemed to go very slow as I continued to walk, completely drenched. I wiped my hair away from my face and saw a sign on the side of the road.

I hurried over to it and it said **BURKHART MANSION, ONE MILE AHEAD.**

"Finally somebody who can help me..." I sighed in relief and hurried as fast as I could to the mansion. When I came to the large, metal gates, they were slightly open enough for someone skinny to fit through. I tossed my bags through and then was able to fit my thin form through the open part. I grabbed my bags and quickly rushed down the path. When the mansion came into view, it was absolutely huge and very beautiful, but it gave off an uneasy feeling. I didn't care though, I just needed to get inside.

I hurried up to the front doors and knocked on the doors. "Hello? Is anybody home? Please? I just want to dry off."

I sighed when nobody answered after five minutes went by. I then just decided to leave and I just walked down the steps when I heard the creaking of the door. I slowly turned around and saw that the door was open, lights on inside. My eyes narrowed a little bit and cautiously, I walked inside. It was nice and warm inside, contrary to the somewhat cold October weather.

The first floor was fucking huge. I had wandered around, trying to find a bathroom or even a room to change. On the walls were, what looked like hand-made statues and sculptures of beautiful men and women, including gargoyles. I had noticed there were gargoyles on the sides and roof of the mansion. This mansion seemed to be very old though, I could sense it.

I finally found the bathroom and nearly had a fangasm when I saw that the bathroom was fucking huge. "Damn..." I mused and set my bags down. I grabbed a towel from the towel rack and once my clothes were off, I set them in the tub over the edge and dried off with the towel. I got dressed in clean and dry undergarments and then clothes. My outfit for now consisted of green cargo pants with a black tank top and a dry hoodie.

My shoes were soaked, but thank god I decided to pack an extra pair. I slipped them on and then brushed my longish, black hair back. I grabbed my bags after putting everything else away and tending to my injuries, then walked to the living room.

The living room was very dusty, yet why did it seem like somebody lived here? The door opened, the lights were on. This place gave off a very uneasy feeling. And I didn't like it. But I had no choice but to stay here until the rain stopped. I sighed softly and stretched across the large couch, resting my head on the couch pillow. I used my hoodie for warmth and then let my eyes slowly flutter shut, as I fell into a light sleep.

…...

I woke up to a loud crack of thunder and groaned, rubbing the kink out of my neck. I blinked a bit and realized the whole place was dark. The lights had must've gone out from the storm. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked at it, seeing that it was only two in the morning. I sighed softly and had just sat up when I heard a little girl's giggle come from behind me.

I went stiff and slowly reached into my bag, pulling a flashlight out. I quickly turned it on the same time as I whirled around to see who had been standing behind me. Except there was nobody there. That was fucking creepy.

I heard the same giggle come from my left and then a very cold hand touched mine.

"_Let's play!" _

Then the giggling child ran off. I had caught a small glimpse of it. It was a small little girl in a frilly dress. I shuddered violently and had a very bad feeling, but my legs decided to go after the little girl anyway. I followed after the barely see able figure of the little girl and her giggle. Her giggle creeped me out beyond hell.

"Wait!" I shouted after her and the little girl turned the corner of the very long hallway. I turned the corner quickly and was greeted by a long hallway, with at least six doors on each side of the hallway. I blinked. "What...the fuck...?"

I slowly walked down the hallway and began checking every room for the little girl. What was she doing here in this creepy mansion? I swallowed as I heard the little girl singing 'Mary had a Little Lamb' when I came to the last door. My hand closed around the old, silver rusted doorknob and I slowly pushed the door open, hearing the little girl's voice.

I shined my flashlight around the room and saw the little girl sitting on the bed, with her back to me. The girl looked like, well, a little girl's room.

"Mary had a little lamb...little lamb...little lamb...Mary had a little lamb, who's fleece was white as snow..."

"Um..sweetie...?" I carefully approached her, getting a very bad vibe from her.

The little girl turned her attention to me and to my complete horror, her eyes were completely gone, revealing black voids. She giggled, smiling widely. "Let's play!"

And then her mouth and face stretched horribly in such a demonic way that I literally felt my heart stop. A demonic roar came from her mouth and I screamed out of fear, running out of the room and down the hallway. As I kept running, it felt like the hallway was just getting longer and longer. I looked behind me and screamed again as I saw another dis formed, horribly demonic creature using its hands and feet to climb along the wall.

"Help me!" I screamed, not noticing the floor creaking and breaking. That's when the floor under my feet gave out and I screamed as I fell into a dark abyss.

I must've blacked out or something when I reached the bottom. I groaned as I tried to sit up and then cried out when I felt a massive amount of pain go through my left thigh. I looked down at it, finding something lodged deeply into my thigh. I reached over and grabbed my flashlight, which had been thankfully in arm reach.

I had to hit my flashlight with my palm a couple times to get it to come on. I shined the flashlight on my thigh and grimaced when I saw that a piece of wood was deeply lodged into my thigh. I ripped off a piece of my shirt and bit down on it so I could get the wood out of my thigh.

I closed my eyes tightly, feeling tears of pain form behind my eyelids and began to slide the wood out of my thigh. I groaned and then screamed when I fully pulled it out, throwing it across the room. I immediately put my hands over the wound as blood began gushing out. I groaned loudly and ripped off more of my shirt and wrapped it around my thigh tightly.

I rested for a few moment and then slowly got up. I found my way out of, what was now the basement, and headed back upstairs.

I had to leave.

I went around and around trying to find where I was. I even tried my phone and surprisingly I was able to get through to 911.

"_911." _

"You have to help me! I'm in a place called Burkhart Mansion and I can't get out!"

I gave them the address and they were in the middle of telling me to calm down when the phone disconnected. I looked at it and saw that I had no service.

"_Join us..." _

I looked up and screamed when I saw horribly disfigured figures coming towards me. They surrounded me and I was cornered onto the couch, my face etched in fear. "No...please...no!" I cried out as they began touching me and grabbing at me. "LET GO OF ME! STOP!"

I yanked my hands and my body away from them and headed for the doors. I threw myself through the doors, looking back to see if those figures were coming after me and I ran straight into an officer.

…...

My thigh was tended to and I was sitting in the back of an ambulance, with my hands cuffed together in front of me. After seeing me and knowing I was the one they were looking for, they cuffed me.

The chief walked up to me. "So, can you tell me what happened in there?" He motioned to the mansion.

"Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me." I muttered.

He sighed softly and helped me out of the ambulance. "You know you're wanted for murder?" he asked as we went to his car.

"Yeah..." I barely spoke and then went silent. The chief put me into the back seat of the police car and once we were settled, he drove off. I glanced out the window and my blood went cold when I saw all of the figures standing in the house and on the lawn.

"The owner of that house," the chief began. "Was a very disturbed man. He killed his own daughter and wife because of how mentally ill he was. Then, after killing his family, he ran a party and went on a killing spree. He killed at least 30 people."

"What happened to him?" I asked quietly.

"He was gunned down. This all happened 30 years ago, back when I was in high school." The chief replied as he drove down the road. "One reason why I joined the police force was because I wanted to protect people."

I went silent and kept staring out the window as we slowly went over train tracks. Then suddenly, the car halted. "What the...?" The chief muttered and pressed down on the gas peddle, but the car wouldn't go. He tried the doors and even the doors were locked.

I looked out the window and I gasped when I saw three figures standing there, all three of them demonically disfigured. That's when the two of us heard the horn of a train.

"Shit!" the chief swore and began banging on the glass, trying to get out.

"Let us out!" I pounded on the glass, scared to death as the train was getting closer and closer each passing second.

The chief and I were trying as hard as we could to get out, but all of it proved worthless. The train was just seconds away from colliding into us. My eyes shifted from the oncoming train to the figures standing outside the car. I noticed there was a forth one, the little girl.

"_Come play with me!" _She giggled.

That's when the chief and I let out horror-filled screams as the train hit us.

And everything went black.


	8. The Grave Knight Part 1

**The Grave Knight**

**Part 1**

There has been a legend that graveyards had guardians. Whether these guardians were alive or not was beyond imagination. It is said that the guardians of the graveyards, now called Grave Knights, came out during the nighttime to run down people with their horses if people would torment the people of the dead, vandalizing their tombstones, stealing tombstones even.

It is said that only the bravest of people can enter the graveyards and come out without being scared by the Grave Knights. There are people who don't believe and others who do believe. As for me...well, I am a believer of the Grave Knights. Laugh at me, call me crazy as to where I believe in this old legend. I'll tell you why I believe.

I have had my own experience with one.

No, I was never injured by the Grave Knight. I am not one to vandalize or destroy things in the graveyard. That is very disrespectful to the dead. They may be dead, but they still deserve respect. I guess I should tell you my story.

It all happened one month ago on a chilly October night...which coincidentally, happened to be October 31st...Halloween.

_October 31st 2012, Halloween Night_

"I still think its a bad idea."

"Oh come on Adele!" Evan shouted at me, glaring at me slightly with his dark brown orbs. He was the hot-head one of the group and the one who was actually the bravest, going after people in the woods and shouting profanities at them for being cowards. Even though Evan could be a bit of a...well, idiot, he was very protective over us.

Evan was just a year older than me, being at the tender age of 21-years old. He ran a hand through his black locks and sighed. "Look Adele, you are the one who believes in this legend."

"It doesn't mean I have to be the one to go inside and see if I can encounter the legend." I countered back, not liking the idea.

"Don't be such a wuss Adele." Sierra sneered, clinging to her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was one of my very good friends, but she was a total bitch, to say the least. Mike was a bit different since they got together. He was more prone to hang out with her, but tonight on Halloween night was a tradition for all of us, especially Evan and I.

The two of us have been best friends since junior high, but we do tend to get into glaring fights and maybe some slight arguments, but then we just laugh it off and go back to being best friends. I rolled my eyes at Sierra and turned back to Evan. "Alright, I'll go in...but I am not destroying anything. You know how I fee about that."

"Yeah I know." He grinned and reached up, ruffling my hair. "Now get yer ass in there and tell us what happened when you come out!" He shoved me towards the opening of the graveyard. I sighed softly and then very slowly walked into the darkness of the graveyard.

The graveyard was very quiet and there was the sound of crickets chirping, amongst some other wildlife in the trees of the graveyard. I reached into my bag and pulled out my flashlight, shining it around the property. I let the shine of my flashlight reflect off tombstones that were covered in shiny material, like marble.

I walked over to one particular tombstone and brushed my fingers over the soft, marble rock. On the grave said MAY YOU REST IN PEACE.

ANGEL FLETCHER

Angel had been a six-year old girl that was hit by a car just a couple miles from her home. She had been at the park with her friends and was running across the road to catch her ball. There was a car and well...you could figure out the rest. Her parents were devastated at losing their precious little girl and it wasn't soon after that they both went crazy and hung themselves in their basement.

It's really sad...

That's when I heard the sound of a neigh not too far away. I immediately stood up and brought my guard up as a light fog began to roll in. It was visible even in the darkness. I heard the sound of hoof beats, like the hoof of an animal hitting the stone. I swallowed thickly, noticing that the sounds sounded non-living...ghostly even.

I shined my flashlight into the fog, letting the shine try to see as far and as deep as it could into the fog that began to cover the graveyard. It was a bit chilly out, so it didn't surprise me that fog would just suddenly roll in. I heard the sound of hoof beats get closer and a chill went up my spine as I heard the sound of metal clashing with metal, as it someone was unsheathing their dagger or sword.

I didn't like that sound. It made me feel...uneasy and like something or someone was going to come up from behind me and chop me in half...or even decapitate me. I shuddered a bit as I felt like someone was watching me, circling me like a predator. I stayed absolutely still and didn't move an inch until all the sound just completely stopped.

That's when I felt the cold breath of an animal breathe down onto the back of my neck. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I very slowly turned around to see the ghostly, red eyes of a very large horse. My blue eyes widened to the point where it hurt and my eyes traveled up to see a what seemed to be very tall and very heavily armored man, including a helmet. The armor was black, some a lighter shade of black in some spots, like his helmet.

His cape was black as well and it stretched across the back of his horse and nearly reached the ground. The moonlight shined off his armor, making it seem like he was a knight in shining armor. My mouth went agape and I stared up at the knight and horse before me. The legend was true...

The Grave Knight is real...

"Oh my god..." I whispered, backing away from the legend in front of me. The Grave Knight's helmeted gaze went to me and I noticed that he had his sword out, ready to strike down anyone who dare hurt his property. I backed away more and that's when the huge horse let out a loud, ghostly neigh and reared up. "Wait!" I cried out and then the horse struck me hard and painfully at my left shoulder. I held my shoulder and fell to the cold ground, groaning loudly.

I looked up and screamed as the horse's hoofs came down to crush my skull, but I quickly rolled out from underneath the horse and then scrambled up, quickly running through the graveyard and away from the legend of the graveyard. I heard the horse neigh loudly and the sound of running hoof beats as they came after me.

I gasped as I ran. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe the Grave Knights punish ANYONE who comes into the graveyard after dark. I ran as fast as I could and quickly ducked behind a large stone building in the middle of the graveyard, watching for the Grave Knight in case he decided to pop up next to me.

All of a sudden, a large, glove and armored hand grabbed a tight handful of my hair and pulled back my head painfully, causing me to cry out in pain. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them and they widened when I saw the sharp, shiny blade of the legend's sword waver over my throat. I whimpered as it was placed against my throat and I closed my eyes tightly, letting a tear escape.

This was it...

Just when I thought the Grave Knight was going to end my life, he took his blade away from my throat, but kept a firm grip on my hair. I opened my eyes slowly, glancing up. His helmeted gaze was staring at me, or at least I think he was staring at me. "A...are you gonna kill me..?" I asked in a barely audible voice.

The Grave Knight only tilted his head to the side and then released my hair. His horse snorted as he turned it around and then slowly walked into the fog, disappearing from view.

I blinked. What just happened...?

I decided to leave the graveyard, knowing Evan and the others were going to want to know what happened.


	9. The Grave Knight Part 2

**Part 2**

"So let me get this straight.." Evan began, biting into his sub. "The Grave Knight was just about to chop off your head and he just let you go?"

"Yeah...I was wrong about him though. He seems to go after people who just wander into the graveyard at night." I replied, taking a small bite from my Subway club. Evan and I always got the same thing, except he didn't put as much vegetables on his as I did mine. "But...yeah...I don't know why he just decided to not chop off my head and let me go."

"Maybe we should go in there and ask him."

"No...I've had enough of the legend for one night. Maybe tomorrow if I'm up to it." I spoke and Evan reached over and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

He nodded in agreement and after eating a late dinner, we decided to head back home. Evan walked me home because I lived out in the middle of nowhere. There were very few houses around us and we liked the area. It was nice and peaceful. "I don't understand how you can live out here." Evan chuckled.

"It's nice and peaceful. That's why we like it." I smiled softly and then shivered as a breeze came through.

"You cold?" He asked me.

"A lil' bit."

"C'mere." He spoke and pulled me to him, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Heat radiated off his body and I was glad it did in times like this. I smiled and huddled against him, loving his warmth. It wasn't long before we reached my home. It was a two story with a large backyard and all decorated up for Halloween.

"Thanks for walking me home Evan." I spoke as we walked up onto the front porch.

"Hey, its not a problem. I mean, what are best buds for?" He grinned and we shared a laugh. "Hey, about earlier tonight-."

I shook my head, interrupting his sentence. "Don't worry about it. I'm alright now."

"But I still feel bad because you almost got your head cut off."

"Yeah, well, I'm alright." I repeated and gave him a hug. "At least I know the Grave Knight is real and not just an urban legend."

Evan hugged me back and smiled against my hair. He soon released me and then headed to his own home. I sighed softly. I wish he just stayed the night...

Evan doesn't have very...well, nice parents. His parents are very mean and mostly verbally abusive. They have called Evan an 'abomination' while I was there one time having dinner. Evan only went quiet and by the time I left, I was very annoyed and I disliked his parents right away. Once I was inside, my parents looked up.

"Hey honey, how was your night?" Mom asked.

"It was good. We most just hung out."

"Did Evan walk you home?"

"Yes."

"He should've stayed the night..."

"I know..." I said softly and went upstairs. When I got to my room, I took a quick shower and was just getting out when my my 'Halloween' ring tone went off. That meant I had a text message. I wrapped a towel around my body and went over to my phone, checking it. It was a text message from Evan.

**My old man fucking gave me a split lip. **

_What?! Why? _

**He said I was late. Fucking...I hate him so much...can I come over? **

_Yes! Bring some clothes or whatever you need. _

I dried off and got dressed, then grabbed my phone and went downstairs. I told my parents what was going on and they were completely alright with Evan staying for a few days. Evan arrived nearly an hour later, with a backpack and a small bag. I saw a bruise on his cheek and his bottom lip was split open.

"Jesus Christ Evan!" I whispered. "Your dad is such a prick!"

He laughed. "I know." He came inside and shut the door behind him while mom took his things and made him sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Mom got me a wet hand towel and I used it to gently wipe his lip. He winced a little bit, but otherwise made no other noises.

"It doesn't look too bad." I concluded and then inspected the bruise on his cheek. "But the bruise looks like it's gonna get worse." I rubbed his cheek gently and he seemed to almost lean into my touch, enjoying the sensation. I chuckled and pecked his forehead softly.

"Evan, you can stay in Adele's room if you want. I trust you two alone." Mom spoke and dad looked at her, but he shrugged.

"It's fine with me." He nodded.

I smiled at both of them and then Evan and I headed up to my room after he grabbed his things. I shut my door as we walked in. "I forgot how big your room is." Evan began and then he crashed on my bed. "And how soft your bed is." His voice was muffled by my blanket.

I set his bags down and laid down on the bed with him, laying on my side. Evan moved till he was on his side, facing me. "You know...you could just live here." I said to him. "Get your things and move here. You're welcome to."

He smiled softly. "You know I would Adele, but you know my dad. The bastard will do anything to make me stay."

"Evan, he can't do that. Legally you're an adult. You can do what you want, well...most of the time." I got closer to him. "I don't want you staying with them anymore..." I whispered.

Evan put his arm around me and pulled me closer for a one-armed hug. "I know..." He whispered back and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against mine. I sighed softly and put my arm around him, staying close to him. I felt a butterfly feeling in my chest. Was I feeling a more thing with Evan than a best friend relationship?

Maybe...but I wanted to make sure he stayed safe. It wasn't long before we soon fell asleep, snuggled with each other.


	10. The Grave Knight Part 3

**Part 3**

_I heard the sounds of hoof beats coming towards me. I ran through the graveyard. Everything just seemed to be...slow, very slow. I would occasionally glance over my shoulder to see if the famous legend of the graveyards was following me. _

_No one was. I was baffled...until I collided with the midnight black body of a large horse. And said horse belonged to the legend. _

_I staggered backwards, my eyes locking on the Grave Knight before me. His helmeted head was cocked towards me and though I couldn't see his eyes, I could feel them staring me down. One question hovered in my mind. _

"_Why did you let me live...?" I asked him, my voice seeming to echo. _

_The legend just kept staring at me. _

"_Why not?" _

My eyes opened slowly and I saw slithers of sunlight coming into my room. I felt Evan's arm still over my waist and when I looked at him, I saw how close we were. I blushed softly and slowly, carefully sat up so I wouldn't disturb him. Evan moved a bit in his sleep, but he didn't wake up, thankfully. I got out of bed and silently got dressed, while making sure he was actually asleep.

It was only a few moments later did he actually wake up. He yawned loudly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up. "Morning sleepyhead." I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

He rubbed his bruised cheek tenderly, wincing a bit. I frowned when he winced and made my decision. "Alright, that's it." I growled.

"What's it?"

"We're going to your house and getting the rest of your things. You're moving in with me. I already pretty much know that your dad keeps you around just as a punching bag." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Adele,-" Evan began to speak, but I interrupted him.

"No buts. You're moving in with me and that's final." I spoke and Evan sighed softly, getting up from my bed and then wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Where would I be without you...?" He murmured into my hair.

I smiled lightly and returned his embrace, patting and rubbing his back. "It's what best friends do for each other buddy."

Around 1 in the afternoon, I borrowed my parents' car so Evan and I could haul his things to my house. We rode up to his house and Evan just opened the front door and led me inside.

"Where the fuck have you been boy?!" Evan's father shouted. "And why is this whore with you?!"

"Don't call her that." Evan growled. "She did nothing wrong and we're getting my things and leaving."

"Leaving? The fuck, you aren't leaving!" The old man roared angrily.

"He can leave if he wants. Evan is 21, not 12." I spoke up, glaring at Evan's father. His father started to ball up his fists. "If you hurt one of us, we can press charges and you will go to jail."

The old man glared at me and he finally stepped back. Within a half hour, Evan and I had gotten all of his things into my parents' van. The old man was watching our every move, which made it very uneasy for me, at least. Evan was used to it. "Okay, I think that's everything..." Evan mused.

"Great, now let's get out of here before I beat your dad's head in with a tree branch." I grumbled and Evan couldn't help but chuckle. We headed back to my house and found out that mom had already gotten the guest room prepared for Evan since he was now moving in. I was so happy that Evan was finally out of that hell hole he called home.

I couldn't hide my excitement. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, rubbing my cheek against his chest like a cat. "I'm so happy!" I laughed.

He laughed as well and nuzzled the top of my head, holding me close. "So am I..." He whispered.

I glanced up at him and smiled happily. He smiled back and gently pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. I relaxed in his hold, breathing in his scent. He had a peppermint like scent. "Evan..." I murmured. 

"Adele..." He whispered and his hands released my back and slid up to my face, cupping my face in his hands. I closed my eyes as he leaned his face down more, his lips barely brushing against mine. I felt my face heat up as butterflies fluttered in my stomach. His lips barely pressed down on mine before I heard my mother call out our names.

"Evan, Adele, lunch is ready."

"Be right there!" I shouted, sighing deeply when Evan pulled away.

He kissed my forehead and I blushed softly from that.

Later on around five, my parents sent me to grab some things from the store. I got what we needed, eggs, milk, butter and some bacon. We were having breakfast for dinner, yummy. After paying for everything, I grabbed the bags and headed out to the car. I put the groceries into the trunk and then got into the car, shutting the door.

Then I felt a gun being pressed to the back of my head.

"Don't fucking move." I heard Evan's old man hiss. "Drive."

"W...where to..?" I asked shakily.

"To the cemetery."

I put the car into drive and drove off, heading for the cemetery. "This is what that little bastard is going to get for leaving us." he spoke, keeping the gun pressed to the back of my head.

Once we arrived at the cemetery, the old man told me to get out of the car. I did as I was told and put my hands up, showing that I wasn't going to try anything. He pushed me into the cemetery and made sure to keep the gun locked on my head in case I were to try anything. "You're not gonna get away with this, y'know."

"Shut the fuck up and keep moving." He demanded.

We walked through the cemetery until it got dark. The old man finally shoved me to the ground against a tombstone. "Move, and a bullet goes through your fucking forehead." He warned.

"What are you even looking for?" I grumbled, pulling my knees to my chest.

He only glared down at me and then smirked, pushing me against the tombstone. I saw the look in his eyes that only some psychotic men would have when they were getting ready to rape someone. "O..oh...g-get off!"

"Nope." He laughed and pressed his mouth to my neck, trailing hot, disgusting kisses along my skin. I squirmed and tried to kick him, but his body weight held me down.

"Stop, please!" I cried, trying to push him off. I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes and I squeezed them shut tightly.

We then heard the loud sound of a horse neighing. The old man looked up and as I did, we both saw a thick fog rolling in from the western part of the cemetery. "The fuck...?" he muttered.

I wonder if it was...

My thoughts were soon interrupted when we both saw a man clad in all black armor and a cape flowing behind him came out of the fog. He was upon a deep, midnight black horse with red, glowing eyes. "O...oh my god!" the old man yelled out and he stood up and began to shoot at the Grave Knight.

I had gotten up and the legend unsheathed his sword, the blade threatening to cut down Evan's old man. The old man suddenly grabbed me and held the gun against the side of my head. The Grave Knight stopped in his tracks, his helmeted gaze going to me. "Make one move and I'll blow her fucking brains out."

The Grave Knight seemed to glow a bit, a very ghostly glow and then charged at an inhuman speed, catching the old man off guard. He tossed me away from him and the side of my head hit a tombstone hard. I groaned in pain, falling onto the grave below me.

I watched with blurry eyes as the legend himself swung his blade at the old man and a dark liquid sprayed into the air. The old man gurgled and fell to the ground, twitching. Black dots danced in my vision.

The last thing I saw was the legend looking at me before I blacked out.


End file.
